My Little Pony: Rainbow Roadtrip (Special Version)
by Bvega42
Summary: After getting a letter, the Mane 6 start a roadtrip to a Rainbow Festival. And soon got to a small town called Hope Hollow. But soon discovered that everything of the entire town was missing color, including the resident ponies. Now they must figure how to bring the color back, and the festival as well.
1. Rainbow Roadtrip

A letter magical flies over to Rainbow's cloud-house.

_I got your message, the sun is shining_

The letter lands on Rainbow's dresser, and Rainbow looks through.

_And the open road is calling our names_

And she soon shows it to the others and agreed to join her.

_My pack is packed, so are you ready?_

Rarity packs up a small suitcase, and even accidentally stuff Opalescence in it. And she closed the suitcase and then finally saw her tail sticking out in pain.

And at Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack packs an apple in her saddlebag.

_"Cause to lose this day would be a shame_

In her cottage, Fluttershy says goodbye to her animal friends and grabs her bag and leaves.

_There's a rainbow waitin', a song is playin'_

Pinkie lands on her suitcase and closed it and hops out from Sugarcube Corner.

_And I can't wait to hit the road with you_

In her castle, Twilight finishes packing some books and scrolls into her bag. And flies as Jr follows as well as Spike with the heavy.

_There's a rainbow waitin'_

And they soon joined up headed off.

And Rainbow puts on her shades and grabs her bag on a cloud.

_And we got rainbow road-tripin' to do!_

My Little

**PONY**

**RAINBOW**

**ROADTRIP**

* * *

A peaceful in Ponyville as Lyra and Bon-Bon as some butterflies were near them as they were out for a walk and Derpy flew by.

And in the town, ponies were going about their daily lives. Granny Smith at a booth as the CMC rushed by, Big Mac pulling a cart of apples, Minuette and Lemon Hearts hanging with each other, and even with Starlight and Trixie.

And then suddenly Pinkie rose up.

"Road trip!" Pinkie yelled out singsongy. "Okay, not technically a road trip, because we're taking that."

She then gestures out to a hot air balloon that she and her friends are taking.

And then Pinkie readies to sprint on over to it.

"Uh-huh." Pinkie readies to sprint.

And then a rainbow flash suddenly flew by her as she spun around like a top. And then was revealed to be Rainbow as she flew over her.

"Beat ya to the balloon!" Rainbow said.

"Nope!" Pinkie beamed. "I'm gonna beat you!"

And then Pinkie zips off as Rainbow zipped off after her.

Pinkie happily hums as she hops to the balloon. And Rainbow laughed as she flew next to her, and rushed off.

"Whoa!" Pinkie smiled.

And then she zips off behind her.

The 2 raced each other like race cars and looped around several trees and Rainbow managed to shake her for a moment.

Rainbow quickly flew down the trail to the balloon as then Pinkie ran up next to her.

"I'm gonna beat you!" Pinkie beamed.

"No, I'm gonna-" Rainbow then gasped.

"Eep!" Pinkie exclaimed.

Ahead of them in the balloon, Fluttershy, Applejack and Rarity were already inside waiting.

"Howdy." Applejack tipped her hat.

Rainbow and Pinkie was stunned that they suddenly tangled into each other. And then started rolling across the trail towards the balloon, and soon came to a stop.

"Okay, I was 4th." Rainbow said flew up and cross her hooves.

"Yeah? Well, I was 5th!" Pinkie said.

And then she hopped over to the balloon and giggled.

And leaving Rainbow dumbfounded. "That's not even-!"

And then Pinkie got to the balloon.

"Aw, yeah!" Pinkie cheered.

Rainbow then flew to her. "But I beat you!"

"Y'all both still late!" Applejack said. "We gotta shove off soon, or we'll miss the tailwind." She opens the basket's gate.

And Pinkie hops inside.

"Don't worry." Fluttershy assured. "We wouldn't have left without you."

"Well, that goes without saying, darling." Rarity said. "After all, Rainbow Dash is the guest of honor at the Rainbow Festival."

And then Rainbow flew around and did a pose. "Ha-ha!"

"Has anypony seen Twilight?" Fluttershy asked noticing her missing. "It's not like her to be late for an adventure."

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Twilight called out.

And then Twilight appeared hurrying to the balloon and Jr appeared behind since Twilight was watching her while her parents were at a Shatterdome gathering. And then Spike appeared holding a heavy bag which he was carrying as he flew.

And Twilight finally got to the balloon.

"Sorry." Twilight apologized. "I just had to pack up a few books and papers to grade."

And she brought a quill out.

"And by "few", she means "slightly less than I'm able to lift"!" Spike said and drops the bag.

"Wait." Rainbow frowned. "You're bringing work to a festival?"

"Yeah!" Pinkie thinking the same. "It's supposed to be a nonstop fun-o-rama party!"

"Yeah!" The others agreed.

"Grading papers is fun." Twilight said grading a while. "It's relaxing and rewarding and-"

"Too much to talk about right now." Applejack interrupted.

She then pulls on the rope getting the balloon ready.

And Spike carries the heavy bag and drops it in the basket.

And Jr climbs in as Twilight flew in.

"Let 'er loose, Spike!" Applejack said.

"Keep an eye on things for me, and feel free to file those class assignments while I'm gone." Twilight said.

"It's my top priority." Spike saluted.

And he unties the rope.

"Have fun, everypony!" Spike waved to them.

The balloon begin to float off, but then it came to a stop and floats.

"Um, why aren't we going anywhere?" Fluttershy wondered.

They all looked down and only got a couple of feet over Spike.

"Hmm. The basket's too heavy." Applejack said.

"Rarity?" Rainbow turned to her.

And they turned to her.

"How dare you!" Rarity said offended. "I brought the itsy-est valise!" She brought her bag out.

And then Jr and Applejack turned to each other.

"I'm sorry, Twilight." Jr suddenly said.

"Sorry for what?" Twilight asked.

"Sorry to do this, Twilight, but..." Applejack said.

And then Applejack grabs her bag and then threw out of the balloon.

"My papers!" Twilight exclaimed.

The bag fell down as Spike readies to catch it, and then the bag hits him and he falls back.

"Are you okay, Spike?" Jr asked.

Spike sat up and gave a thumbs up in assurance.

"They'll keep 'til we get back." Applejack said.

Twilight sadly groaned.

"Relax, it's only a few days." Jr assured.

And soon the balloon lifts into the air.

"Miss us!" Rainbow called out to Spike.

"Bye-bye!" Pinkie waved to him.

"Keep an eye on things!" Twilight said.

"See ya!" Spike waved bye to them. "And remember, whatever happens at the Rainbow Festival, I wanna hear all about it when you get back!"

And the Mane 6 waved bye to him.

"We'll miss you!" Twilight said.

And they begin the trip to the Rainbow Festival as they floated through the air. And enjoyed the view as they floated over land, and a bird landed on Fluttershy's hoof and surprisingly Twilight had 4 on her and Jr laughed at that.

Later as they relaxed, a gust of wind blew Applejack's hat off and Pinkie quickly catches and then Rarity and Applejack quickly pulled her back before she fell out.

And later towards late afternoon, they flew by a large lake with 2 large statues of pony guards.

And shortly later, a Night Fury flew out from the clouds and over them and flew out ahead as they watched and saw a group of 5 Timberjacks. And they all watched in amazement.


	2. Hope Hollow

An hour later, they were relaxing in the balloon still.

"Did somepony mention something about a spa in... where is it we're going again?" Rarity asked while filing her hoof.

"Hope Hollow." Rainbow said. "Or, as I like to call it..."

She then flew around them.

"Rainbow Dash Fan Central"!" Rainbow finished.

"Ugh." Applejack groaned. "You're gonna be like this the whole trip, ain't ya?"

"You know it!" Rainbow beamed and brought out the letter. "I mean, look at this letter! They love me there!"

Twilight then brought the letter to her and reads it. "Dear Rainbow Dash, thank you for agreeing to be our guest at this year's famous Hope Hollow Rainbow Festival. The many fans of your fan club..."

Rainbow then rushed to Applejack's side and cleared her throat.

And Applejack sighed and shook her head.

"...are looking forward to your visit." Twilight got back to reading the letter. "You and your friends will be staying at our famous luxury Rainbow Resort and Spa, where your every whim will be catered to."

"Oh, I accept that challenge." Rarity said. "I have so many whims."

"Oh, look." Fluttershy said looking at the letter. "There's a famous butterfly garden, too."

"Hmm." Twilight frowned. "Y'know, it's strange that we never heard of this festival before, especially since everything in the town is so well-known."

And then Rainbow looks at the letter. "At this year's festival, you can eat treats at the traditional Rainbow Bakery Booth, sing your favorite rainbow-themed songs at the karaoke competition..."

"Bakery and karaoke?" Pinkie beamed happily. "It's like they see into my soul!"

"...and try our famous rainbow trout catch-and-release activity"." Applejack reads the letter. "Huh. Now that sounds right up my river."

"Plus, we get to watch the mayor give Rainbow Dash an award!" Pinkie added and brought her party cannon out. "I call dibs on the cheering section!"

And then she squeal as her party cannon fires confetti.

"An award for what, exactly?" Rarity asked.

"I 'unno." Rainbow shrugged. "Showing up? General coolness?" And she laughed. "All of the above?"

"Well, we're so glad you invited us along." Twilight said.

"Yeah!" Pinkie beamed. "It's gonna be 1 long party, which starts... now!"

And then she hops over to Applejack and Fluttershy and brought her hooves around them.

_A hundred bottles of pop on the wall_

_A hundred bottle of pop_

And the others join in.

_Take one down, pass it around_

_99 bottles of pop on the wall_

And they continued floating through the air.

_99 bottles of pop on the wall_

_99 bottles of pop..._

* * *

Hours later now night, most were asleep expect Twilight doing some lat night reading. And Jr sleeping next to her clutching her Blue Whale stuff toy.

But Pinkie was still singing.

_2 bottles of pop on the wall_

_2 bottles of pop_

And Twilight getting a little annoyed shook her head.

_Take one down, pass it around_

_One bottle of pop on the wall_

"And a-one more time!" Pinkie cheered.

And the others got up.

_A hundred bottles of pop on the wall_

And then Rainbow placed her hoof over her mouth stopping her.

"6 times too many?" Pinkie sheepishly asked.

"Ugh. Shouldn't we be there by now?" Rainbow wondered.

"Huh. I thought so, too." Applejack agreed with her. "Maybe we should've turn left at that last cloud instead o' right."

"Ooh, and it's getting darker by the minute." Fluttershy added.

And night was soon upon them.

"Maybe we should try to find a clearing for the balloon and land for the night." Jr suggested.

"I can't see ANYTHING!" Rarity with her sleeping mask on.

Applejack then removes her mask off.

"Oh." Rarity said.

"I spy with my little eye... a rainbow!" Pinkie looking out ahead.

"Great." Rainbow rolled her eyes. "We're playing that game now!"

"No, I really do spy a rainbow!" Pinkie said.

"In the middle of the night?" Jr frowned.

And they turned to where Pinkie was pointing, and appearing from the clouds was a huge bright rainbow.

And the group were in complete awe.

"Wow! That's the biggest rainbow I've ever seen." Twilight said astonished.

"Don't rainbows usually appear at day?" Jr asked.

"And we're headed right for it!" Rarity said panicked.

"Don't worry." Rainbow assured. "We'll pass right through it. Rainbows aren't solid."

"Yeah, just water particles reflects from sunlight." Jr said remembering from her classes.

Then suddenly they strangely bumped against the rainbow and the rainbow strangely shook.

"Tell that to the rainbow." Applejack said dumbfounded of what happened.

"What just happened?" Jr asked.

"I don't think that's a rainbow." Twilight said realizing something. "It's a rainbow billboard!"

And then trouble began as the billboard started tilting down and towards them.

"Uh-oh!" Jr trembled.

"Oh, no!" Fluttershy nervously said.

"Hang on, everypony!" Twilight yelled.

And then they brace themselves as the billboard lands on the balloon. And it was enough to rip a hole in it.

And they started going down with the balloon and billboard.

And in sheer desperation, Pinkie blew hard into the balloon.

"I DON'T THINK THAT'S WORKING!" Rarity screamed.

"THERE'S NOTHING WITH TRYING!" Jr screamed clinging on Twilight.

"WE'RE GONNA CRAAAAASH!" Applejack yelled.

The Mane 6 continued screaming as fell closer to the ground.

"Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, let's get everypony out!" Twilight yelled.

Rainbow quickly grabs Applejack and flew out, and Fluttershy grabs Pinkie and Twilight grabs Rarity as Jr held on to Twilight as flew out of the balloon.

She soon joins with the others, and then quickly teleports them to the ground.

"Phew, that went better than I thought." Jr said.

And then they heard a rustling sound as they looked up.

"Oh, dear." Jr quivered.

And then they quickly got out of the way as the basket hits the ground and a dust cloud formed.

And the dust cleared as Pinkie and Jr coughed as Twilight have her wings shielding them.

And then they turned and gasped of seeing the basket totaled as the others regrouped.

"Phew!" Applejack said in relief. "Thanks y'all. That basket could've been us."

"Where... are we?" Fluttershy wondered.

And Pinkie a sign.

"Uh-huh!" Pinkie beamed and reads it. "Welcome to Hope Hollow: Home of the Famous..."

But then the sign broke apart and drops.

"...Rainbow Festival"!" Pinkie finished.

"We've arrived, and there's nopony to greet us?" Rarity said grabbing her scarf and placed in her suitcase.

"Good thing, too." Twilight said. "The guest of honor and her friends just destroyed the town sign."

"It doesn't look too bad." Jr said.

Fluttershy then went up to Rainbow resting in the balloon like a hammock.

"Rainbow Dash, did your letter say where our hotel is?" Fluttershy asked.

"Uh..." Rainbow hopped out with the letter and looks at it. "The middle of town"."

"Hmm... Doesn't really help when you don't know where the middle is." Twilight said. "Let's start looking."

"I think that trail leads to the town." Jr said seeing a trail.

The group grabbed their things and headed down the trail.

* * *

Several minutes later, they followed the trail down to a town.

And the whole place looked almost like it's abandon a little.

"Huh. Funny." Applejack frowned. "You'd think a big luxury resort would be sorta, well... easier to spot."

"Yeah!" Pinkie said hopping pass her. "It seems like the whole town's shut down." She hopped onto a statue.

"That kinda rhymes." Jr said. "And, uh, this place kinda looks abandoned."

"Oh, look." Fluttershy said flying up. "There's somepony."

Not far away, a pony was leaving a building likely closing for the night.

"Hmm." Twilight frowned.

And then she flew over to the pony.

"Hello!" Twilight called out.

"Oh." The pony gasped turning to her.

The pony is revealed to be an Earth pony mare with a shirt on, and has a Cutie Mark of 2 flowers.

"Maybe you can help us." Twilight as her friends join by her. "We're here for the Rainbow Festival."

"Oh, uh, "Rainbow Festival"?" The mare frowned in a Minnesota accent.

"Yeah, you know, the one where I'm the guest of honor?" Rainbow said.

And then she flew up and did a pose and laughed and landed. "Yeah!"

"Oh, for cryin' in the mud, what's Sunny done now?" The mare said.

"Excuse me?" Applejack frowned.

"Who's Sunny?" Jr asked.

"I mean, um, you'd best talk to Mayor Skies about that." The mare said.

"Great!" Twilight beamed. "And where would we find him?"

"City hall." The mare answered. "Uh, but it's closed 'til tomorrow, don'tcha know? Is there somethin' I can help ya with?"

"Uh, yes, please." Rarity said. "Could you direct to the Hope Hollow Luxury Resort?"

Surprisingly the mare giggled, and then she realized she was serious.

"Oh!" The mare realized what she meant. "Oh, you mean the hotel?"

"Mm-hmm." The Mane 6 nodded.

"That's easy." The mare said. "There's only 1 in this town."

"Could you, uh, give us directions?" Applejack asked.

"No need. You're there." The mare said.

And then she opens the building's doors.

"I mean here!" The mare said.

The Mane 6 entered inside and the lights turned on.

"Hotel Hope, also known as the Town Information Center and Library!" The mare said. "My name's Petunia Petals, by the way. Helloooo!"

And then she zips off as they turned to her.

"I'm the librarian and the information guide..." Petunia said and dings the counter bell. "...and the hotel manager, historian, chef, portrait painter-"

"Wow! That's a lot of jobs for a pony." Jr said.

"Um, I'm Rainbow Dash, and this is everypony." Rainbow introduced herself and her friends.

"Hello." Rarity and Pinkie greeted.

"Howdy." Applejack greeted.

"Well, hello, everypony!" Petunia greeted. "You wait just 1 hoofshake, and I'll take ya to the room."

"The room?" Rarity frowned.

"There's only 1." Petunia explained. "Makes it easier to find!" She chuckled and grabs a key.

* * *

Soon the Mane 6 followed Petunia to their room, and they soon got to a door.

"Here it is!" Petunia announced and unlocks the door. "The Royal Suite!"

She opens the door and she went and the Mane 6 gasped at the room is was an avenge room.

And the ceiling lights flickered.

And Rarity gasped dramatically. "How rustic and charming."

"Isn't it just?" Petunia smiled.

"I couldn't help noticing there are only 3 beds." Rainbow said.

And then one of the beds broke in half.

"Okay, 4." Rainbow corrected.

"Oh, there's a pop-out, too!" Petunia said.

And she kicks at a section of wall where the pop-out bed is.

"It can be a little tricky." Petunia said.

She kicks it twice and then the pop-out bed falls and hits the floor.

"There she is." Petunia said. "Sleeps 2. You'll be all fresh and ready to see the mayor in the mornin'."

And then she leaves the room.

"Sleep tight." Petunia said.

And then she leaves and closed the door as the door's sign came loose and hits the floor and shattered.

"Did anypony notice anything strange about Petunia?" Twilight asked.

"Other than that she just called this place "the Royal Suite"?" Rarity said.

"Hard to tell in this light, but she looked a little gray, didn't she?" Applejack said.

"Now that you mention it, she does look to be in a shade of gray." Jr admitted. "But I think I can make out she's a purple color."

"Probably from all the dust up here." Rarity said.

And then she blew on a dresser, and then a cloud of dust and Rarity coughed.

"Aw, this room's not so bad." Pinkie said hopping onto the dresser and opens her case. "All it needs is some balloons, streamers..." She quickly sets a streamer up. "And... a pinata! Good thing I brought some!"

"Huh? And look." Fluttershy noticed something and flew up near the ceiling.

And near the ceiling was a small spider.

"It comes with a cute little spider." Fluttershy said. "Hello, spider."

The spider smiled and then quickly forms a heart shape at the center of it's web.

And Fluttershy nuzzled the spider.

"Sorry, everypony." Rainbow groaned apologetically. "I didn't know what I was getting you into."

"Aw. The most important thing is we're all together." Twilight said.

"Yeah." Applejack said and hops onto the pop-out bed. "As long as we have beds to sleep in, we're set."

And Jr hops onto the bed with her.

"Well, this is not so bad." Jr said and lays down.

And then suddenly the pop-out bed fwip back closed into the wall taking Applejack and Jr with it as Applejack's hat floated to the floor.

And the others glanced each other.

_"Um. A little help please?" _Jr called from inside.


	3. The End of the Rainbow

The next morning, the Mane 6 headed out, and Twilight opens the doors with her magic though a bit tired.

"Well..." She then yawned a bit. "...it wasn't the worst night of sleep ever."

"But definitely in the top 3..." Rarity said joining next to her and fixed her mane. "...or would that be the bottom 3?"

"Easy for you to say." Jr said. "That pop-out closed 4 times last night."

And then they headed outside and noticed some ponies who were gray as well and were murmuring.

"Why is everypony looking at us?" Fluttershy wondered.

"Maybe they recognize Rainbow Dash." Applejack said.

"Or Princess Twilight." Rainbow suggested. "But probably me."

"No." Rarity said looking around and realized something. "I think they're staring because we're the only part of this town that isn't... gray."

"Whadaya mean?" Pinkie asked.

"Look around." Rarity said. "All the colors here are gone!"

And they realized that the whole town is gray and without color, including the resident ponies.

"That's so strange." Twilight said. "It's just like I noticed about Petunia last night. Everything's mostly gray."

Close by at a booth, Petunia was out selling flowers and noticed them.

"Oh! Hellooo!" Petunia waved to them.

And they waved back.

"Except the stuff that's grayer." Applejack said.

"Oh, my." Fluttershy said. "I knew something was different but-"

"This is so weird!" Rainbow blurted.

And then a Pegasus walks by near them.

"Huh?" He frowned.

"I knew you guys see strange and odd things." Jr said. "But is really strange."

"And the way they're gawking at us, it appears they think we're the odd ones." Rarity said.

"Maybe they don't even notice." Fluttershy said. "It might be rude to mention it."

"Or maybe they do know, and gotten used to it." Jr said.

"I wonder what caused this." Twilight said.

"Some kind of magic, maybe." Jr theorized.

"We can ask the mayor." Applejack said.

"Yeah, if we ever find him." Rainbow said.

And then they went off looking for the mayor as some ponies were whispering.

* * *

Elsewhere, 2 Pegasus twin foals were racing each other with the same light bluish color mane and eyes, and yellow coat though gray.

One was a colt with a red sweater on, and the other a filly was the same with a red T-shirt and red hat on.

And they were neck and neck with each and next to each other.

"Quit shoving!" The the filly twin.

"Shoving?" Said the colt twin. "These are pro-level moves I'm doing, sis."

And then the filly raced off as her brother raced after her.

Close by, the Mane 6 were wandering through as the twins appeared. And then they saw the group, and then quickly skid across the ground, and came to a stop near them. And then looked at Rainbow in awe.

And then the twins started backing up and then zipped behind a building and peaked out and whispered to each other. And then zipped off disappearing.

And Rainbow and Twilight glanced each other confused by that.

"Don't pout, dear." Said an elderly upper-class accent.

They looked over and saw an elderly Unicorn couple.

The Unicorn mare though being gray, appeared to have a greenish blue colored coat, purple eyes, and Cutie Mark of 2 stamps, and wears a necklace.

And the stallion appears to be a bluish purple color with yellow mane and tail, purple eyes, and light purple vest and Cutie Mark of 3 bow-ties.

"I'm not pouting, sweetums, but I am hurt by your comment." The mare's husband said. "I thought the pie I baked was quite tasty."

"I didn't say it wasn't." The mare protested.

"You didn't say it was."

And then they bumped into a seeming appearing red elderly Earth Pony with green eyes, bluish hat, and yellowish scarf and white mane and tail and Cutie Mark of a beet.

"Watch where you goin'!" The Earth Pony angrily said. "You don't own the sidewalk, ya know?!"

And he walks off away.

"Well, I never!" The Unicorn husband said offended.

"Ugh." His wife groaned.

"Huh?" He noticed the Mane 6.

And then they both hurried off.

The Mane 6 confusingly glanced each other.

* * *

Shortly later, they saw a crane lifting up the remains of their balloon.

"Well, look at that." Applejack said. "Somepony's fixin' up our balloon."

They went over and saw a Unicorn was a blue colored coat in gray shade and whitish blue mane with a Cutie Mark of a sun, and golden eyes.

And he was with an Earth Pony in a work outfit, yellow coat, and red mane and tail.

"Oh, goodness." The Unicorn said sadly in a Minnesota accent. "This is unfortunate. Bad with a side of terribly awful."

And then he saw the Mane 6.

"Excuse me. Sorry." He then walked pass them.

And he signs and walks off.

"Eh?" He then stopped realizing something. "Ohhh!" He then laughed and turns to them. "Well, stuff me in an olive and call me a pimento! It's the Rainbow Dash!" He then excitedly shook Rainbow's hoof. "Ya made it! Uh, it is... you, isn't it?"

"Pretty sure, yeah." Rainbow replied.

"Oh, thank Celestia!" The Unicorn said relieved. "I saw the balloon, thought the worst, and... Well, you're here, all o' ya! Welcome to the Hope Hollow Annual Rainbow Festival!"

And then Twilight approached him. "I'm Twilight Sparkle, and you must be..."

"Sunny Skies, the mayor o' this lovely town, and pleased as a poplar tree to meetcha!" Sunny introduced.

"We're very sorry about your rainbow billboard, Mr. Mayor." Fluttershy apologized. "It was dark and-"

"Oh, don't give a second thought." Sunny assured. "That old thing needed repair anyway. I haven't used is since... uh... well, never mind. Uh, a-a-anyway, once your balloon's fixed up, Torque can take care of the billboard."

And Sunny went up to Torque.

"Everypony, meet Torque Wrench, our town handypony." Sunny introduced Torque. "She offered to repair your balloon for ya."

"He volunteered me." Torque said lifting her wielding visor up.

And she lowers it down and got back to work.

"She'll have it fixed in a jiffy." Sunny said.

"If by "jiffy", ya mean "this will take all day"." Torque said.

And she got back to work.

"Sooo ya got in last night." Sunny turned back to the Mane 6. "I wish I'd known. I would've been here to greetcha. Uh, where'd y'all stay?"

"At the "Luxury Hotel"." Rarity answered.

"Petunia Petals let us in." Applejack said.

"Oh, well, of course she did." Sunny said "She's somethin', I'll tell you what. I'd be lost without her. I mean, uh, th-the town would be." She quickly said and blushed.

The Mane 6 glanced each other.

"Mayor, I hope you don't mind my asking, but is there a reason your town is... faded?" Twilight asked.

"Oh! Heh. Ya spotted that, did ya?" Sunny asked. "Well, it's a... long story. Uh, why don't I show you the town highlights first?"

And then Sunny walks off with an uneasy look, and the Mane 6 just shrugged and followed him.

* * *

And they soon followed him to a mud spring.

"Here's our famous outdoor spa with the all-natural mud bath." Sunny said. "Pretty, huh?"

Rarity leans down near the mud, and then a mud bubble appeared and then popped and a few drops of mud got on her face.

"Maybe we could see some of the Rainbow Festival activities from the brochure." Twilight said.

"O' course!" Sunny said. "The bakery booth is there..."

They looked over to where he was gesturing, but was no booth.

"Huh?" Fluttershy frowned.

"Hmm?" Twilight turned to him.

"Or... will be." Sunny stated. "We're... still settin' up, but we gotta lotta great things planned."

"And the butterfly garden?" Fluttershy said excitedly.

"Oh, that's right over here." Sunny said.

And they went over to some bushes with some pictures of butterflies.

"Huh." Twilight and Applejack frowned in unison.

And then a picture drops to the grass.

"Oh, uh, lemme fix that." Sunny said and placed it back on the bush.

"So none of the butterflies are actually..." Fluttershy sadly said.

"Real? Oh, no." Sunny said apologetically. "Uh, what with the flowers not havin' color and all, the butterflies don't really come around much anymore."

Jr then went to Fluttershy and comforted her.

"I'm almost afraid to ask, but the brochure mentioned fishin'?" Applejack said.

"Fishin'?" Sunny frowned. "Oh, I'm not sure whatcha mean."

"Our famous rainbow trout"?" Twilight said.

"Oh, yah, sure!" Sunny realized what they meant. "Uh, well, uh, you don't fish from exactly. You just kinda, uh, talk to him."

"Uh, you have a... talking trout?" Jr frowned.

"Uh, he's right over, uh..." Sunny said.

And they turned and saw an empty inflatable pool of water.

"That's funny." Sunny frowned. "Where'd our trout go?"

"Oh, Mr. Mayor!" Said a pony in a rainbow trout costume. "Uh, just, uh, taking my lunch break now, okay?" And he slurps through juicebox.

And Sunny nervously chuckled.

"Oh. A pony dressed as a rainbow trout." Jr said. "Makes a bit sense."

"Um, so no big deal - well, actually, okay, yes, kind of a big deal - but the brochure also mention a karaoke contest?" Pinkie said and blinked.

"Right here!" Sunny replied gesturing his hoof.

They looked over and saw a stage set up, but then the sign broke off and hangs. And then the microphone falls aside.

"The trout doubles on harmonica." Sunny said.

And the trout pony plays a tune with a harmonica.

"How... multitalented of him." Fluttershy said.

And then Pinkie skids next to her.

"Good thing I bring my own karaoke party!" Pinkie said holding a karaoke machine.

_With me wherever I go_

_Whoa, whoa-oh!_

"Well, uh... that's the big tour." Sunny said.

And then Sunny trots off and hums.

"Mayor Skies." Twilight flew over to him.

"Eh?" Sunny then got nervous.

"I don't understand." Twilight said feeling something's off. "Your Rainbow Festival isn't quite as you described."

"And the resort hotel wasn't what it was cracked up to be either." Rainbow added.

"'Cept for all the cracks." Applejack said.

And the others joined up.

"None of these things are as pictured in your brochure." Rarity said.

"Well, maybe I exaggerated a little, but I-I'd intended on havin' everythin' ready." Sunny said a bit nervous. "It's just kinda hard gettin' anypony excited about anythin' in this town anymore! Ugh. I didn't think ya'd come if ya knew the truth."

"The truth?" Twilight wondered.

"Oh... There is no Rainbow Festival!" Sunny confessed.

And then the Mane 6 gasped in shock.

"No Rainbow Festival?!" Applejack questioned.

"No fan club?!" Rainbow exclaimed.

"Believe me, I didn't mean to-" Sunny tried to reason.

"Bring us here for nothing?!" Rainbow cuts him off.

"Think of all the papers I could be grading!" Twilight said.

"If ya just let me-" Sunny tried to explain.

"We should just leave this very moment!" Rarity suggested.

"Balloon's not fixed yet." Applejack reminded.

"Maybe we should let the mayor explain." Fluttershy said.

Sunny then clears his throat. "Uh, guess I should start at the beginnin'." He explained. "A long time ago, when my Grandpa Skies was mayor, Hope Hollow was different. They used to call this town "The End of the Rainbow", 'cause everything you'd ever want, you could find right here."

And Sunny thinks back to when the town was a happier time.

_Next door neighbors chatting over white-wood fences_

_Stoppin' on the street to say hello_

_When friends did well, we sand their praises_

_Brought soup to comfort them when they felt low_

_That was our town at the end of the rainbow_

Ponies talked to neighbors over fences, and saying hi to each other. And a pony brought a bowl of soup to a sick one resting on a porch swing.

_No pots of gold or buried treasure_

_Just everypony looking after each other_

_'The truest riches cannot be measured_

_It was a lesson that had kept us together_

Sunny noticed Petunia looking at some flowers, and he picks one and placed it in her mane as she turns to him. And nearby the red Earth Pony fixes a wheel of a cart, and the pony that was pulling then leaves.

And the Unicorn couple were selling some treats.

And Sunny and Petunia were chatting to each other as some kids rushed pass them playing.

_In our town at the end of the rainbow_

And then Sunny looks at a photo of his grandfather.

_To honor our fine town, my Grandpa Skies decided_

_To throw a party each and every year_

_They planned for weeks, cooked for days, celebrated 50 ways_

_So everypony would gather here_

And ponies enjoyed themselves each year in the Rainbow Festival.

_In our town at the end of the rainbow_

And then Grandpa Skies reveals a golden object during a festival.

_Grandpa made a gizmo called the Rainbow Generator_

_To paint the sky with lots of colors shining bold and bright_

_To remind us all together we are greater_

_And darkness never wins against the coming of the light_

Grandpa Skies then pushed a button on top of the generator and it extends up and then a bright rainbow appeared and the sky was changed into rainbow colors. And ponies were amazed by this.

And then Grandpa Skies pass the generator down to his son.

_Grandpa passed it on to Dad, then it was my turn_

And then Sunny's father pass the generator down to Sunny.

_To make the pretty rainbows in the sky_

_It filled my heart with pride to see our whole town gathered gratefully_

During 1 festival, Petunia joins Sunny and he nervously gulped. And then turns on the generator as the rainbow flashed across the sky.

_Where we were sure there would never be_

_And end of the rainbow_

But then strangely ponies of the town started to lose interest.

_But then fences went up, we lost track of our neighbors_

_Each year passing, dimming spirits all around_

_The happy days came to an end_

_Nobody had time to spend together in the town_

Each passing years, fewer and fewer ponies came to the Rainbow Festival til eventually none came.

And determine to lift their spirits up, Sunny took the generator and sees if he can do something.

_I thought I knew exactly what the festival needed_

_A bigger, better rainbow would surely make them see it_

After finishing the final touches to the Rainbow Generator, Sunny brought it up during the next Rainbow Festival. And then he turns it on, but as it turns on, sparks appeared which then became a concern.

_But the extra magic was too much for the Rainbow Generator_

_And I'm the one who brought the rainbow to an end_

And then the Rainbow Generator fails, but then a bright flash appeared. And as it cleared all the colors in the town disappeared.

_That's how our town, our little pony town_

_That's how our town saw the end of the rainbow_

And Sunny blamed himself since them.

* * *

And the Mane 6 were sadden by the story.

And then suddenly Pinkie started bawling like mad.

"This is the saddest story-song I've ever heard!" Pinkie sobbed.

"I tried for a long time to get everypony interested in the Festival again." Sunny said. "To remember what it's like to come together as a community and share the fun. But nopony even bothered listenin'."

And nearby, 2 ponies walked pass each other without saying anything, or even a glimpse.

"That's why I wrote to you, Rainbow Dash." Sunny said. "You were my last hope. I figured if a pony of your stature came to town, it would get everypony excited about putinn' on the Festival again. I mean, "Rainbow"s even part o' your name!"

"Hmm, yeah, I can see that." Rainbow admitted.

"Mr. Mayor, what kind of magic did you use on the Rainbow Generator?" Twilight asked.

"Oh, I'm not sure." Sunny admitted. "I didn't know what I was dealin' with. I only wanted to help. But instead, I sucked all the color outta the town. That billboard's one o' the only things that didn't change.

They saw Torque gathering up the billboard pieces.

"To me, it's a reminder of what we can be." Sunny said. "Keeps the "Hope" in "Hope Hollow"."

"Hmmm. If could find out the type of magic you used, I might be able to reverse the spell." Twilight said.

"Ya mean, you're gonna stay?" Sunny beamed.

And the Mane 6 nodded.

"Heh. Nothin' we like better than a challenge, 'specially when it comes to helpin' ponies." Applejack said.

"You don't know how clam-happy this makes me!" Sunny said happily. "Thank you kindly!"

"We'll do whatever we can to bring back your Rainbow Festival." Twilight said.

"I won't fib to ya, it won't be easy." Sunny informed. "It's gotten so nopony even talks to each other anymore.

"Mmm, it might be tough, but we have a little experience bringing ponies together." Twilight said.

"Yay!" Pinkie beamed and got next to Sunny. "This is exactly like planning a party! Only bigger, 'cause it's a festival!" She then giggled. "Which means more cupcakes! Whoo-hoo! Ooh."

And then she noticed a bakery place.

"Ah!" Pinkie beamed. "I've got a date with the Bakery Booth! Ha-ha!"

And then she zips off.

And they watched her go.

"Um... I'd better go with her." Fluttershy said.

And Fluttershy flew off to catch up with her.

"Hmmm, an overall stylistic look to unify the sentiment of the celebration." Rarity said. "That's what this festival needs."

"Ya mean like a rainbow?" Sunny frowned.

"Yes, darling, yes, yes, but more complex, more thematic, something like- Ooh! Something like that!"

They looked over and saw a Pegasus going over some dresses with a prosthetic leg back leg. And has a seemingly bluish colored coat, pinkish mane, purple eyes, yellow vest, and Cutie Mark of a ball of yarn.

"Formidable!" Rarity said and heads off.

"The biggest challenge is getting your town interested in a Rainbow Festival when everything's so... gray." Twilight said. "I think if we can bring the color back, it'll solve everything."

"Yah, I'm with ya there, but-" Sunny said.

"Rainbow Dash, I need your help." Twilight said.

And then Twilight flies off.

"Mr. Mayor, seriously, is there a fan club?" Rainbow asked.

"Oh, you betcha!" Sunny answered. "They're around... somewhere."

"Ugh." Rainbow groaned.

And then Rainbow flew off to follow Twilight.

"Any tools I can borrow, your Honor?" Applejack asked. "I'm gonna spruce up that billboard to let everypony know this here Rainbow Festival's back in business!"

"Oh, that's music to my ears!" Sunny beamed and turns to Torque. "Torque Wrench, let's get our guest tooled up, whadaya say? She's gonna put our rainbow back up."

"Oh, yippee." Torque said sarcastically.

She then grabs a piece of billboard and heads off.

And then Petunia appeared with a broom and dusting part of the street.

"Heh-heh." Petunia waved over to them.

"Oh!" Sunny then blushed. "Uh, if ya don't mind, I, uh, I have a speech to work on. See ya 'round."

He then walks off.

"Hmm." Applejack frowned.

And then she heads over to meet with Torque.


	4. Colorful Spirits Raising

Shortly later, Twilight and Rainbow sat on a ledge at the edge of Hope Hollow where there is color and looked down at the town.

"So... what's your plan?" Rainbow asked.

"If magic caused this, maybe magic can solve it." Twilight said.

And then Twilight flew up and then fires a beam of magic, hoping to bring the color back. And when the magically dome fades away, the town was still gray.

"Oh, I was afraid of that." Twilight sighed and lands. "I've never seen any magic like this before."

"Heh. Let me try." Rainbow said. "I mean, "Rainbow"'s part of my name, right?"

And then Rainbow backs up a bit, and then rushed forwards and launches into the air. And then quickly gains speed as she flew up, and then she started diving down near the town gaining speed. And then soon pulls up over the town, and then quickly breaks the sound barrier and made a sonic rainboom. And a wave of rainbow surrounds the town.

But it soon fades away as the ponies soon lost interest of what happened.

And Rainbow joins back with Twilight.

"Ugh. Yeah, that's all I got." Rainbow said in defeat.

"Thanks for trying." Twilight sighed. "I guess I need to do more research."

And then loud whooshing was heard close by, and they looked and saw the same Pegasus twins from earlier. And they seem to be racing each other, and then suddenly lost control.

"Look out!" The filly twin exclaimed.

"No, you look out!" Her brother said.

And then she crashed into him, and then they started falling as they turn to regain their flying.

And Twilight and Rainbow watched as they continued falling closer to the ground.

And then suddenly a black flash shot out from nowhere and catches them.

And the black flash was revealed to be Toothless who was on a solo patrol run and passing by the area and saw them falling.

And then Toothless loops back around, and then flies just over the ground. And then gently sets them down.

And the twins laid on the ground as the red hat drops on the colt's head as he groaned.

And then Rainbow rushed over to them.

"Are you okay?" Rainbow asked.

"Oh!" The twins quickly got up.

"Why did you zig in front of me like that?" The filly asked placing her hat back on her head.

"I didn't zig!" The colt twin protested at her face. "You zigged! I zagged!"

"That's no excuse-!"

"Guys, guys, hold on!" Rainbow said getting between. "It was just an accident."

"An accident that happened in front of you." The twin colt said turning away.

"Ugh, I'm so embarrassed." The twin filly turned away. "All of our lives, we've been waiting to meet you, and-"

"Wait. So you're the fan club?" Rainbow asked.

And they quickly got the twins' attention, and turned to them.

"You've heard of us?" The twin filly asked.

And then the 2 flew up.

"Barley's the president." The twin colt gestured to her.

"Pickle's the assistant president." Barley gestured to her brother.

"Well, what do you know?" Rainbow said. "They mayor was telling the truth about something!"

"Anyway, you're my brother's favorite Wonderbolt!" Barley said.

"And my sister's favorite Wonderbolt, too!" Pickle added.

"He's knows all your best moves!"

"So does she!"

"We practice all of 'em, every day!"

And then Barley and Pickle flew around, but then got their tails caught momentarily and soon pulled free.

"But we really can't do them." Pickle said as they landed.

And Barley nudges him.

"Well, it's true!" Pickle said.

"Go ahead. Ask her." Barley said.

"No, you ask her." Pickle protested.

"No, you ask her!"

"No, you!"

"No, you do it!"

"No, you do it!"

"Mmm!"

"Somepony ask me!" Rainbow said.

"Make up your minds." Toothless said.

Barley and Pickle turn to each other, and then back to her.

"Do you think maybe... you could give us a lesson?" Barley asked. "Just a tiny one?" Show us some of your moves?"

And they have pleading looks.

"Heh. Well, you promise to listen and work hard and practice?" Rainbow said.

And Barley and Pickle gasped.

"Yes!" Pickle beamed.

"Absolutely practice!" Barley promised.

"Heh, tell you what." Rainbow said. "If I like what I see, the 4 of us will put on a show at the Rainbow Festival."

"Oh!" Barley and Pickle said in unison.

And the twins landed.

"There's still a Rainbow Festival?" Barley said.

"And we're gonna perform it?" Pickle said amazed.

"I think the whole town should know there's a couple of future Wonderbolts living here." Rainbow said. "C'mon! We got work to do!"

And then Rainbow takes off into the air.

"You mind filling me in?" Toothless asked taking off after her.

"Did you hear that?!" Barley beamed.

"She called us "future Wonderbolts"!" Pickle beamed.

And then the twins took off into the air, and flew around a windmill, and causing it to spin as part of it suddenly turned blue. And a rabbit feeding nearby saw it.

* * *

Meanwhile, Applejack and Torque were gathering up the remaining pieces of the rainbow billboard they could find.

"I think some o' this can be saved, but we'll need some fresh lumber." Applejack said. "Uh, Torque, the mayor said maybe you could lend a hoof."

"Him and his crazy schemes." Torque groaned. "What's your business in the anyhoo? Hmm?"

"Well, for 1 thing, we're helpin' the mayor." Applejack said. "And for another, Granny Smith always says, "You break somethin', you fix it. And any job you do, you should be proud of"."

"Proud bein' a repairpony?" Torque laughed.

"Well, absolutely!" Applejack said. It's a pretty rare talent to have. Nice work on that balloon basket, by the way."

And they looked over as the basket was now repaired.

"Reweavin' all that straw is no joke." Applejack said.

"Oh. Yah, well, thanks for, well, notcin'." Torque said pleased by that.

And then Applejack heads out to repair the billboard, and Torque smiled and both began to hammer 2 pieces together.

And unknowingly behind them, a pile of lumber tied together then returned to a brown color.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rarity nears the shop of the Pegasus she saw earlier.

And she hums as she near the entrance and then noticed something familiar.

"Hmm?" Rarity then looks through the window and noticed a familiar design of a dress. "That's 1 of my designs!"

And then Rarity enters inside the shop.

"Hello?" Rarity called out.

And the Pegasus with the prosthetic leg looked up and then was in amazement of who it was.

"Whoa, no way!" The Pegasus gasped amazed. "Stack my pancakes! Are you really the Rarity?!"

"Uh, it's just "Rarity"." Rarity corrected. "Uh, and I-I couldn't help but notice that you've got-"

"I love ya!" The Pegasus gasped and flew over to her and shook her hoof. "I love ya so much! Your work, I mean! Your designs, your taste, your eye for beauty!"

"Well, thank you-"

"They're the perfect canvas for me to fancy up!" The Pegasus said and brought out a blanket with stars.

"Yes, about that." Rarity said. "The- the hat, the- the boa, the scarf, the-"

"Do ya like 'em?" The Pegasus asked.

"Very charming?" Rarity replied.

"Thank ya!" The Pegasus gasped happily. "Those are Kerfuffle originals! I'm Kerfuffle!" She introduced herself. "Spelled like it sounds, with a double "ffff" for the "fuff"!" And she gasped. "I should really stop talking now."

"I do hope you don't mind my asking." Rarity said trying some sunglasses and sets them down. "But with all this talent, why don't you simply display your own work instead of adding to others?"

And then Kerfuffle laughed.

"Oh. Oh, no, I-I couldn't." Kerfuffle flew over to her. "It's... not good enough by itself."

"Hmph, au contraire." Rarity protested and holds out a rainbow shawl. "Take this shawl." She wraps it around her neck. "Hoof-dyed, nicely woven, a piece of art by itself. Imagine if you could work in color."

"Oh, I do imagine." Kerfuffle said. "I mean, that's how I design things. I feel in my heart what the colors are." And she went up to a rainbow scarf. "Like this scarf. This stripe is red, then orange, yellow..."

"Like a rainbow." Rarity said. "How would you like to work with me as the official assistant designer of the Rainbow Festival?"

"Really?" Kerfuffle gasped. "Work with you?! I can't believe it!" And she laughed gleefully. "Wait, there's still a Rainbow Festival?"

"Darling, if we have anything to do with it, not only will there be a festival, it will be the most stylish anypony in this town has ever seen!" Rarity said. "Now let's get started!"

And the 2 fashionistas went off to get started.

And once gone, a hat then turns to a bright ruby color.

* * *

Meanwhile, Twilight has flew back to the hotel after finding Jr.

And they enter inside, and Twilight a doorway which a book picture on it meaning it was a library. And Twilight opens the doors, and enters inside and saw the library with a grand like appearance.

"Wow." Twilight said breathlessly gasped.

"Ya like it?"

Twilight looked over and saw Petunia placing some books up.

"I love it!" Twilight beamed. "I just never thought-"

"That a teeny town like Hope Hollow would have a library this grand?" Petunia said. "We may be small, but we're well-read. I make sure of it."

"Mayor Sunny was right." Twilight said. "You are something!"

"Did he really say that?" Petunia asked blushing. "Oh, that silly unicorn. Did he say anythin' else? I mean, uh, anyhoo, what can I do you for?"

"I don't suppose you have a magic section?" Twilight asked.

And Petunia laughed. "Arcane", "Elemental", or "Theory of"?" She gestured to a few sections.

And Twilight happily squeal.

"I think you just made Twilight's day." Jr said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fluttershy and Pinkie were wandering the town still.

"Let's see." Pinkie said as she hopped. "If 50 cupcakes makes a party, that means for the festival, we need... divide by 2, carry the 1..."

"More?" Fluttershy guessed.

"Super more!" Pinkie beamed. "We're gonna need some baking help!"

They stood right outside the bakery shop, but then the sign drops and hits the ground and broke into pieces.

And Fluttershy and Pinkie cleared some dust off the doors to peak through inside.

"It looks like it's closed." Fluttershy said.

The barkery shop looks to be closed for a while.

And Fluttershy turns and walks off, and Pinkie drew a line under the dots making a sad face.

"Aw, that's so sad." Pinkie sadly said.

"We can only use the ones from our yard, lovely." Said a distant voice.

Pinkie and Fluttershy looked over and saw the same unicorn couple from earlier. And they had a pie with them.

"Oh, darling, stop it." The mare said.

"Excuse me." Pinkie went up to them. "I see you're taking a pie for a walk, and I was wondering-"

"We're not interested." The unicorn mare said. "Ugh, it's getting so a pony can't even walk down the street without being terrorized."

And then Pinkie laughed as if it was a joke.

"That's not terrorize." Pinkie protested. "This..."

And then Pinkie babbled like crazy with a frightening look.

And making the couple jump.

"...is terrorize." Pinkie finished.

And the unicorn husband sighed.

"So, how would you like to be a part of the official baking team of the Rainbow Festival?" Pinkie asked.

"There's still a Rainbow Festival?" The unicorn wife frowned.

"Uh-huh." Pinkie nodded. "We'll have a booth with cupcakes and pastries and fun, and we're gonna start with this pie!" She then took the pie. "Let the taste test begin!" And then she took a bite into it, but then gags. And then forcefully swallowed the bite.

And she started brushing her tongue to get the taste out.

"What kind of pie did you say this was s'upposed to be?" Pinkie asked.

The couple then glanced each other.

"Apricot." The unicorn husband answered taking the pie back.

"Are you sure?" Pinkie asked. "It's kinda... crunchy."

"Not that there's anything wrong with that." Fluttershy said.

"Well, the apricots are from our very own tree." The unicorn wife said.

"In our very own yard." The unicorn husband added.

"Behind our very own house."

"Yeah." Pinkie said. "Maybe we should get a look at this tree."

And they followed them to their house.

* * *

Meanwhile, Barley and Pickle were stretching.

"All right, rookies." Rainbow said. "Show me what you got."

"She sounds just like we always imagined she'd sound!" Barley whispered to her brother.

"Only 20% cooler!" Pickle whispered.

"Well?" Rainbow said. "Aren't you gonna fly or something?"

"Yes, sir!" Pickle saluted. "I mean, ma'am. Uh..."

and the twins chuckled nervously.

And then they took off as Rainbow and Toothless watched.

"Okay? Break!" Barley said.

And then they break away from each other, and Pickle did some back flips as well as Barley. And then as they flew, they crashed into each other.

And the 2 started falling, and Rainbow quickly flew up catches them and gently sets them down. And then caught Barley's hat, and the twins flipped on their backs as Rainbow throws the hat on her head.

"Fancy flying is something you have to work up to." Rainbow said. "Even I didn't become "Rainbow Dash" in 1 day."

"2 days?" Barley asked getting up.

And Rainbow placed Barley's hat back on her head. And then hovers in the air.

"Everypony's got to learn the basics before they can show off." Rainbow said.

And then she flew off, and did several loops as the twins watched. And Rainbow flew in a lounging position and did another loop and then Toothless quickly soared by and then flew up gaining some height, and then quickly turns and then with a powerful flap of his wings, Toothless then quickly dive bombs through the air like an arrow creating a high pitch banshee whistle and then levels off and fires a blast.

And soon he back up with Rainbow and the 2 flew down and lands as the twins joins up with them.

"You'll get there." Rainbow said. "But first, let's start with a single flip."

And the twins gasped and Rainbow took to the air again as Toothless followed.

And then Barley and Pickle took off and flew near the ground and follows them.

And unknowingly leave a patch of grass turning green.

* * *

Meanwhile, Pinkie and Fluttershy have followed the unicorn couple named Mr. And Mrs. Hoofington as they lead them to their backyard.

"If you don't mind my asking, you don't sound like the other ponies here in town." Fluttershy said.

"Oh, we weren't born here." Mr. Hoofington said. "We're originally from Manehattan."

"But it was so big." Mrs. Hoofington said. "All those ponies crammed together, never talking to each other. Ooh."

"We heard Hope Hollow was just the opposite, so we moved here." Mr. Hoofington said.

"And it was wonderful... uh, for a while." Mrs. Hoofington said.

"What happened?" Fluttershy asked.

"Uh, things changed." Mrs. Hoofington answered. "Oh! Here." She then approached a tree. "This is the tree."

"This is where the apricots in my pie came from." Mr. Hoofington said.

And then an apricot drops to the ground.

"Well, I'm not expert, but I don't think these are very ripe." Pinkie said looking at it. "Apricots are supposed to be orange."

"Well, that's the problem, isn't it?" Mr. Hoofington said. "With hardly any colors in this town, 1 apricot looks like another."

And then Fluttershy looks over to another tree over the fence.

"What about that tree?" Fluttershy asked gesturing it. "Its apricots are big and juicy."

"Oh. We can't use the apricots from that tree." Mr. Hoofington said.

"Sure ya can!" Pinkie went over to it. "All you gotta do is-"

"Hey!" An elderly voiced was heard and eye peaked through a hole in a fence board making Pinkie jump. "Stay away from my tree!"

"W-What was that?" Fluttershy asked.

"Just old Moody Root." Mr. Hoofington said.

He's made it quite clear he won't share his apricots." Mrs. Hoofington said. "He hasn't even said "hello" in ages."

"Have you tried saying "hello" to him?" Fluttershy asked.

"What?" Mr. Hoofington said a bit surprised and glanced his wife. "Well, not, but-"

"Mr. Moody Root, are you there?" Fluttershy peaked through the hole.

"Who wants to know?" Moody asked.

And Fluttershy flew up just over the fence and saw Moody.

"I'm Fluttershy." Fluttershy introduced herself. "Your apricot tree is beautiful. So healthy. You must take very good care of it."

"Well, I try to." Moody said. "Plant food. A good water now and then. Keeps my apricots happy."

"I bet that's why you have so many of them." Fluttershy said. "You must always be busy making things. Jam, cobbler, pie..."

"Nope, I just eat 'em." Moody said. "Although, pie does sound pretty good."

"What in Equestria is she doing?" Mrs. Hoofington wondered.

"I haven't the foggiest, dear." Mr Hoofington said thinking the same.

"Doing what she does best." Pinkie zipped over to their side.

"Your neighbors were just about to bake some pies." Fluttershy said. "You know them, right? Mr. and Mrs. Hoofington, Mr. Moody Root."

And then Moody piers his head over the fence.

"Um... " Moody then clears his throat. "H-H-Hello, uh..."

"Yes. Hello." Mr. Hoofington greeted.

"Hello, Mr... Root." Mrs. Hoofington greeted.

And Moody clears his throat a bit.

"But they're a little short on apricots." Fluttershy said.

"If only there was some apricots we can use..." Pinkie said and clears her throat. And then a bit more irritably.

"Oh, yes, of course!" Mrs. Hoofington getting the idea. "We'd be happy to bake you a pie."

"2 or... 3 pies even." Mr. Hoofington said.

"So ya mean if I give ya my apricots..." Moody pondered.

"That's a great idea!" Pinkie gasped zipping over to them.

"Then everypony can share." Fluttershy said. "What do you think, Mr. Moody Root?"

And then Moody lowers behind the tree.

"Ugh. Oh, well." Mrs. Hoofington gave out.

"Wait for it..." Fluttershy said.

And they waited a few moments, and the gate door opens as Moody appeared.

"Got a ladder?" Moody asked. "We can just pick 'em from our side of the fence!"

"Um, yes, of course!" Mr. Hoofington replied a bit surprised. "Uh, this way!"

And then they went off to get a ladder, and unknowingly to them. One of the apricots in Moody's tree suddenly turns orange.


	5. Living in Color

Meanwhile, Twilight was still in the library with Jr as they were looking through some books that might give some clues to restore the color. But found nothing so far.

And Twilight brought out another book from the high sleeves, and looks through it.

"A prism curse?" Twilight wondered. "An erasure spell? None of these are big enough to make a whole town lose its color on their own! Ugh! Unless..." She thought of something.

"Maybe something else did." Jr theorized.

"Oh, for the love o' cheddar!" Complained a voice.

"Huh?" Twilight hearing that.

"That sounds like Mayor Sunny." Jr said.

And they went over and saw an open section of shelf and peaked through inside. And both saw Sunny in his office and pacing around with a sheet of paper, which appears to be his speech.

"Mayor Skies." Twilight said entering the room.

"Oh!" Sunny jumped and hid the sheet.

"What is all this?" Twilight asked.

"Princess Twilight! Welcome to our town's Rainbow Room." Sunny said. "Anything you want ta know about each year's festival from the very beginnin'."

Twilight looks around and saw some the awards from previous Festivals. And then she noticed some pictures which were in color still.

"The pictures!" Twilight exclaimed looking a picture of Sunny as a foal with his grandfather. "They're in color!"

"Sure are." Sunny said. "Oh. Those are form happier times. Back when there still was a festival. Seems even though we faded, the memory never did. I come here sometimes inspiration." And then he got back to his speech. "I need plenty for this speech I'm writin'. Biggest one of my life."

And then Petunia enters the room.

"Oh!" Sunny jumped. "Didn't see ya there!" He quickly hid the sheet.

"Sunny! I-I didn't know you were here." Petunia said.

"Uh, uh, j-just leavin'." Sunny nervously chuckled. "I-I gotta finish this. W-Well, uh, s-see ya later!"

And Sunny then leaves the room.

"Whoa." Twilight said looking at the pictures. "The festival was really something, wasn't it?"

Used to be wonderful." Petunia said. "It brought the whole town together for a long time, and these pictures are from the last festival." She showed Twilight and Jr 3 photos from the last festival. "You can see it didn't go well."

"Right." Twilight said looking at the 3rd photo. "The mayor's magic in the generator caused the colors to go."

"That's what Sunny thinks." Petunia said. "He blames himself for it, but I'm still not convinced it was anythin' other than an accident!"

"There's something strange about this." Twilight said looking at the 3 photos. "I just can't put my hoof on it. If only the Generator hadn't been destroyed..." She sets the photos down.

"Not all of it was." Petunia said.

Twilight gasped and saw Petunia brought what was left of the generator.

"Wow!" Twilight breathlessly said.

"I don't keep it out because I know it hurts th' mayor to see it." Petunia said.

"Mind if I burrow this?" Twilight asked.

* * *

Meanwhile, the rainbow billboard was finally repaired, and back standing again.

And Sunny joins up with Applejack and Torque.

"Great job!" Sunny laughed. "It's even better than it was before, don'tcha know?"

And soon, the billboard got the attention of several ponies.

"Rainbow Festival?" A unicorn frowned.

"Didn't know it was still going on?" A Pegasus said.

"Sure is!" Sunny beamed. "Bigger and better than ever! I hope. Tell all your friends!"

"Can we go, Mama?" The Pegasus colt asked his mother.

"I suppose so. Why not?" The Pegasus smiled.

And then the colt's mane suddenly turns to a bright yellow as he gasped and laughed.

And he soon rushed off.

"Mr. Mayor." Twilight said landing near him with the generator in her bag. "I hope you don't mind, but-"

"Where'd ya find that?" Sunny asked.

"I gave it to her, Sunny." Petunia said appearing along with Jr. "She has an idea."

"Best idea would just be to throw that thing in the trash heap." Sunny said.

"At least hear her out." Jr said.

"My theory is that the Generator magnifies whatever magic it uses, makes it stronger." Twilight explained. "So if we could rebuild it and use one of the reversal spells I just read about, it could work to bring color back to the town!"

"Even if we could get it workin' again, which is quite a tall order..." Sunny said as Twilight brought the Generator out.

"Not for a gifted repairpony who I just happen to know." Applejack said.

And Torque went up to the Generator and takes a look.

"Let me take a look-see." Torque said and examines it. "Yah, I could give 'er a go."

"Huh. I don't wanna get my hopes up, but... yahoo!" Sunny beamed.

"Don't worry." Torque said and heads off with the Generator on her head. "I'll get to work."

"Um, how's your speech comin', Sunny?" Petunia asked. "I'd be happy to help you with it if you'd like."

"Uh, oh, no, you couldn't." Sunny said. "Uh, t-thanks, but, uh, I have to do a little mayor-type business, don'tcha know? But I'll check back in a little bit to see how everythin's goin'.

And then Sunny zips off away.

"Hmmm. He's actin' so peculiar." Petunia said about his behavior.

"From what I've seen of the mayor, how can ya tell exactly when "peculiar" kicks in?" Applejack asked.

"Maybe it's a surprise of some kind." Jr suggested.

* * *

Meanwhile, Pinkie and Fluttershy were still with Mr. and Mrs. Hoofington in their yard as they recently made Moody a pie.

And Moody eats the entire thing.

"Mm-mm-mm-mm!" Moody beamed. "If I'd have known your pie was this good, I'd have given you those apricots ages ago!"

"Mr. Hoofington did all the baking." Mrs. Hoofington said with a few spots of flour on her.

"Mmm, inspired by you, Snookums." Mr Hoofington with some flour on him as well and a chef's hat.

And he kissed his wife's cheek.

"Say, the whole town should know about this here pie." Moody suggested.

"Oh, don't worry." Pinkie said leaning against a pie loaded wagon. "They will. We're gonna give it away at the Rainbow Festival!"

"Wait, what?" Moody said surprised. "There's still a Rainbow Festival?"

"Uh-huh." Fluttershy nodded.

And Moody laughed as he straps the wagon on and they headed off.

And unknowingly behind them, the apricots of a tree flashed as some became orange and green.

* * *

In Torque's shop, Torque was able to repair the Generator.

"Well, here it is." Torque announced. "Had to hoof-build some of the parts myself, but it's as good as new."

"Hoo-wee!" Applejack beamed. "This looks amazin', Torque. Nopony else could have pulled this off."

"Thank you so much for your help." Twilight said.

"It was a real challenge, but turns out that was part of the fun!" Torque chuckled.

And Twilight picks up the Generator, and she and Torque went over to table. And then 3 flowers flashed and returned to their color.

And Applejack and Jr saw that.

"Whoa!" Applejack gasped. "D-Did ya'll see that?"

"Whoa!" Jr said.

Applejack went over as Twilight placed the Generator on the table.

"Should we call the mayor?" Petunia asked.

"Might be best to make sure it works first." Twilight said. "I'd hate to disappoint him."

And then Twilight looks through a book.

"Uh, Twilight, I think I saw-" Applejack said.

"In a moment, Applejack." Twilight cut her off. "This is important."

"Yeah, but-"

"Turn on the Generator." Twilight said.

"Oh. Okay." Applejack said.

And Applejack turns on the Generator, and then in a few moments. And the 5 gasped as they waited, and then it flashed a rainbow.

"Huh! Well, look at that!" Applejack said.

"Wow!" Jr said amazed.

"Oh, isn't it beautiful?" Petunia said. "That's what the Generator has always done for years and years."

"Now we just add magic, add..." Twilight said.

And then she fires a beam of magic at the Generator, and then a bright flash appeared.

And soon the brightness fades, but nothing happened and went outside and saw there was still no color. And they all sighed.

"I'm sorry." Twilight sighed. "I thought for sure it would work."

And they went back inside.

"Let's not tell the mayor." Petunia said. "It would break his heart."

"No." Twilight sadly said. "We have to tell him we failed. We can't bring the color back."

Applejack and Jr went back outside and saw the 3 flowers still in color.

"I wonder..." Jr said.

"Hmm... Twilight!" Applejack called out and they went back inside. "I really think you should see this. You betcha-"

"We did it!" Pinkie voice's cheered.

"Huh?" Twilight and Petunia frowned.

And Twilight, Petunia and Torque rushed outside.

And Applejack and Jr sighed.

And soon they saw Pinkie, Fluttershy, Mr. and Mrs. Hoofington and Moody arrived with the cart of pies.

"Everything you need for the Rainbow Festival bake sale!" Pinkie happily said.

And Moody kicks the cart as it opens showing several apricot pies.

"Courtesy of the Hoofingtons." Fluttershy said.

"And Mr. Moody Root!" Mr Hoofington added.

And Moody chuckled.

"Ooh! Everything looks delicious!" Twilight said.

"Mr. Moody Root!" Petunia said seeing him. "Why, I haven't seen you in the library in ages."

"High time I came back." Moody said. "Hey, you got any of then there cookbooks?"

And then a whoosh flew by them as they saw Barley and Pickle flew around a house, and did several flips as they flew.

"Hey, they're pretty good." Torque said as Rainbow and Toothless landed.

"They've been practicing their tails off for the big show." Rainbow said.

And they flew by them.

"What big show?" Torque asked.

"The Rainbow Festival." Rainbow said and flew up. "They're the official entertainment."

And then Barley and Pickle near each other, and flew down in a spiral, and then they both bumped into each other and hit the ground and skidded over to them.

"Uh, landing still needs a little work." Rainbow said.

"But they're almost ready." Toothless said.

"You're all here!" Rarity beamed.

And turned over and Rarity and Kerfuffle appearing with a cart. And Rarity was wearing a purple kerchief around her neck.

"Wonderful!" Rarity said. "You can help us set up our cart. Kerfuffle's official Rainbow Festival accessories."

"Ta-da!" Kerfuffle beamed. "

And Rainbow and Pinkie looks at the things.

"Heh, whoa-ho-ho!" Rainbow beamed. "Nice stuff."

"And I designed color-matched accessories for each of ya!" Kerfuffle said.

"Um, I can't help but notice that the color-matched accessories don't have much color." Pinkie said trying on some star-sunglasses.

"Well, of course, silly." Rarity said. "The town doesn't have any color, remember?"

"Oh, right." Pinkie said remembering.

"Oh, don't worry." Kerfuffle said. "I know where the colors are supposed to be."

"So what do you got for us?" Jr asked.

"An orange scarf for Applejack, red leggings for Fluttershy..." Kerfuffle said.

And Rarity used her magic and brought 4 red leggings to Fluttershy and slips them on her.

"Ooh." Fluttershy beamed.

"The pink flower lei is for, well, you-know-who." Kerfuffle said.

"No, who?" Pinkie asked.

And then Pinkie laughed jokingly as Kerfuffule placed the lei around her neck.

"And look at my purple kerchief." Rarity said gesturing to it. "Isn't it divine?"

"Hey, I can even see that it's purple." Jr said.

"The blue goggles are fer Rainbow Dash." Kerfuffle said.

And she placed them on her.

"Oh-ho-ho." Rainbow flew up liking them.

"And I think have some that might match for you 2." Kerfuffle hands the twin red goggles with a yellow lightning bolt.

"Whoa!" Pickle beamed and placed his on.

"Whoa!" Barley beamed.

"Why, I even have a blue pouch for Jr to carry her Blue Whale." Kerfuffle said bringing a blue pouch out and gives it to Jr.

"Thank you." Jr beamed.

"And I even made a red bling for Toothless." Kerfuffle said bringing out a red bling with a Night Fury symbol on it.

And Rarity place it on his left fin.

"Whoa, how'd you know red's my favorite color?" Toothless said.

"And somethin' very special for Princess Twilight." Kerfuffle said and brought a pair of wing blings. "Wing bling! In every shade of the rainbow don'tcha know?"

And Rarity placed them on Twilight's wings and she gasped as she admired them.

"Kerfuffle, this is amazing!" Twilight said. "Everypony, you've done great work." And then she sighed. "I just wish I could've done my part. I hate to admit it, but I'm stuck. I don't know how to make the town's color come back."

And then Applejack rushed next to her with one of the flowers that regain it's color.

"That's what I've been tryin' to tell ya!" Applejack said. "It is comin' back!"

And then they looked over, and some flowers regaining their color. And they saw the pies regained their color as well, and even Barley and Pickle's goggles as they hoof-five each other.

"What's happening?" Fluttershy wondered.

"Something wonderful!" Rarity beamed as the cart regains colors.

"But how?" Twilight frowned. "It wasn't the Generator." She looks at the flower. "Which means something else must have drained the town's color in the first place!" And then she flew up. "I have to get back to the library!"

And then she flew off as Petunia followed her.

* * *

Twilight and Petunia got back to the Rainbow Room, and looked through the 3 photos again.

"I thought so!" Twilight said. "Look. In the 2nd photo, when the Generator goes off, this pony is walking away."

In the 2nd photo, a pony in the bottom right corner was seen turning away to leave.

"But on the 3rd photo, when all the color's gone, he's back where he was." Twilight said looking at the 3rd photo. "Which means..."

"We have to tell the mayor!" Petunia gasped.

"Tell me what?" Sunny asked.

Twilight and Petunia turn and saw Sunny entering the room with a bow-tie and hat.

"Sunny! Have you seen what's happenin' outside?" Petunia asked.

"No, I've been in here for a while workin' on my speech." Sunny said placing his hat on and did his bow-tie.

"Maybe we should just show him." Twilight suggested.

* * *

Meanwhile back outside, Mr. and Mrs. Hoofington were selling their pies as some ponies started gathering around.

"Who wants apricot pies?" Mr. Hoofington called out. "Best pies in Hope Hollow!"

"Pies for sale! Yummylicious!" Mrs. Hoofington called out.

"Hello there, Mr. Hoofington, Mrs. Hoofington." The Pegasus greeted them. "Been a while."

"How lovely to see you." Mrs. Hoofington smiled.

And then their pies and themselves regained their color.

"What's better than 1 pie?" Pinkie called out holding a pie. "Lots of pies! Official Rainbow Festival goodness right here now!" She started juggling some and stacks them on the cart.

And then the 4 pies regain their color.

And Moody gasped amazed by that.

And Rarity and Kerfuffle were selling some things of their own.

"Over here, darlings!" Rarity said. "Just look what Kerfuffle has come up with!"

"I never knew you did such great work." Said a mare. "I have to visit your shop."

"Hey, ya got anythin' waterproof?" The Trout Pony asked.

"Mm-mmm." Kerfuffle nodded. "Whoa!"

And then the 2 regained their color.

And soon, Twilight, Petunia and Sunny arrived and he saw that most of the town has regained it's color.

"Oh!" Sunny gasped amazed. "But... colors! So you were able to reverse the Generator?"

"The Generator had nothin' to do with it and never did." Petunia said.

"So none of it was my fault?" Sunny asked.

"No, ya big doofus!" Petunia said. "How many times have I tried to tell ya that? All those years, ya blamed yerself for nuthin'."

"These photos from the library explain everything." Twilight explained bringing out the 3 photos. "Once I realized they were out of order, it proved that the town's colors got dimed before you turned on the Generator." She arranged the 2nd and 3rd photo into other places.

"Boy, howdy, am I glad to hear that!" Sunny beamed. "But then, what did cause it?"

"It's called "Hopeless Magic"." Twilight explained. "Everypony was already giving up on each other, losing hope. Then, when the Generator blew up, it must have been the last straw. It took all the hope out of the town for good, along with the color. But now there's a different kind of magic." And looks as the ponies regain their color. "Of everypony coming together again. Just the way you wanted it, Mayor."

"Whadaya know?" Torque said appearing with Applejack. "There is still a Rainbow Festival."

"And we'd better get started." Twilight said. "This town's been waiting long enough."

"The Generator's workin' again, Mr. Mayor, just the way your grandpa built her." Torque informed placing the Generator on a table.

"Heh. I just hope my speech lives up to the occasion." Sunny said walking onto the stage.

"Attention, please!" Twilight announced. "Welcome to the brand new Hope Hollow Annual Rainbow Festival! And here's the pony who made it all possible - Mayor Sunny Skies!"

And ponies cheered as Sunny smiled.

"I am as proud as a 2-tailed Peacock to see you all here today to once again celebrate our little town at the end of the rainbow." Sunny said.

And the ponies cheered.

"Ohhh..." Kerfuffle smiled.

"And I can't give enough thanks to Rainbow Dash, Princess Twilight..." Sunny said.

And Twilight chuckled.

"...Pinkie Pie..." Sunny said.

Pinkie giggled.

"...Fluttershy..." Sunny continued.

And Fluttershy giggled.

"...Rarity, and Applejack." Sunny continued.

"Heh." Applejack smiled.

"My grandpa started this festival to celebrate us, the ponies of Hope Hollow." Sunny said. "It's you who brought friendship back to our town, and all the bright colors that come with it."

And then the Pegasus and Unicorn regain their color.

"We just have to always remember to reach a hoof out to our neighbors, to respect and listen and talk to each other." Sunny continued. "You never know what just sayin' "hello" to somepony can do.

And Moody turns to Mr. and Mrs. Hoofington and smiled. And soon was back to his color.

So, without further ado..." Sunny said.

Then Suddenly Pinkie appeared with her karaoke machine.

_Here we go_

_This is the moment, yeah_

_Let the Rainbow Festival begin!_

And Sunny awkwardly laughed.

And then he turns on the Generator, and soon flashed a rainbow as it appeared high into the sky. And ponies happily watched as soon other ponies started regaining their color as soon as everything else as well.

"Whoa, what's happening?" The colt asked as his milkshake regains color.

"Wow." Torque said regaining her color back.

And Applejack's scarf regain to an orange color.

And then Twilight gasped as her wing bling regain into their color.

"Whoa." Twilight said amazed.

And even Rarity's kerchief turns purple.

"It's exactly as I imagined it!" Kerfuffle beamed and regains her color.

And soon the entire town was back to it's color.

As Sunny and Petunia were the only ones left to regain their color.

"That was a beautiful speech, Sunny." Petunia smiled.

"What?" Sunny frowned. "Oh, no, uh, that wasn't my speech."

"Uh, but, uh, then what have you been writin' all day?" Petunia asked.

"Well, uh, another speech." Sunny uneasily blushed. "I mean, it's for later, but... Oh, flapjacks." He gave out. "I guess now is as good a time as any." He brought out the sheet of paper. "Petunia, you've never given up on me or the town. You always had hope when we had none, and I can't imagine a day without you." And Twilight and the others gathered realizing what he was doing, and he placed the sheet aside. "You're the pony who brings color into my life. Petunia Petals, will you marry me?"

"Of course, you silly goose!" Petunia happily said.

And they nuzzled each other as they both regain their colors as the crowd cheers.

And then Rainbow, Barley and Pickle and Toothless flew over the crowd.

"Attention, everypony!" Rainbow announced. "Introducing Hope Hollow's very own Junior Wonderbolts!"

And the ponies cheered.

"Did you hear what she called us?!" Barley beamed turning to her brother.

"Did you hear what she called us?!" Pickle beamed.

"Junior Wonderbolts!" They both said in unison.

And they both laugh as they regain their color.

And they flew around Rainbow.

And then Rainbow and Toothless flew up as Barley and Pickle followed them. And they soon flew high in the air as they turn to them.

"Okay, guys. Showtime!" Rainbow said.

And she and Toothless dove down as the twins followed them.

And they dove down through the air as Rainbow soon made a sonic rainboom and Toothless fires a blast giving it a purple glow effect with it.

And ponies cheered as they watched.

And soon they flew over the town as Barley and Pickle landed.

And Rainbow and Toothless lands over with the others.

"Heh. Now this is something I'm proud to be a guest of honor for!" Rainbow said.

And then some butterflies appeared.

"And it looks like there is a butterfly garden after all." Fluttershy beamed.

"Only 1 more thing could make this Rainbow Festival better." Pinkie said.

"Oh, not more karaoke, darling." Rarity begged.

"What?" Pinkie exclaimed. "No. A trout DJ!"

And the Trout Pony plays a tone through a harmonica.

And ponies cheered as confetti rained down.

"Now that's a party!" Pinkie laughed.

_We're living in color_

_Step out of the shadows and into the light_

_Where it's bright and you might see all the colors you are_

And Twilight flew back as the sunlight shines through her wings.

_Or any color you wanna be that your mind can see_

_And wear them bright like a shining star_

And Rainbow flew around as Toothless them joins them as they then raced each other.

_Why just be black and white?_

_No need to hide all those colors inside_

Rarity and Kerfuffle continue selling their Rainbow accessories.

And Fluttershy joins some kids at the butterfly garden.

_'Cause when they shine up bright_

_It just feels right_

_To be living in color_

_We'll be living in color_

_To be living in color_

_We'll be living in color_

Pinkie paints a rainbow on a colt's face.

_Make up any colors that you can devise_

_Mix 'em up, watch the joy as it multiplies_

_Make a rainbow and you will see_

_How together we are like_

_One when we harmonize_

_Why just be black and white?_

_No need to hide all those colors inside_

_'Cause when we shine so bright_

_It just feels right_

_To be living in color_

_We'll be living in color_

_To be living in color_

_We'll be living in color_

Barley and Pickle flew around as Rainbow joins them.

And Fluttershy joins a group of yellow ponies.

_Hello, my friend is a big bright yellow_

And Twilight joins a group of purple ponies.

_Violet's what you get when you're feeling mellow_

Moody joins with a group of red ponies.

_Red is the part where your heart starts to glow_

Kerfuffle joins a group of indigo ponies.

_In the mood, in the groove, indigo_

Rainbow, Jr and Barley and Pickle joins a group of blue Pegasus.

_Blue is the sky spinnin' high as can be_

Applejack joins with a group of orange ponies.

_Orange can amaze, brightin' days that are sunny_

Mrs. Hoofington joins a group of green ponies.

_Green is serene, take a breath, feel new_

Pinkie joins a group of pink ponies.

_Fell all the living colors_

_There's a rainbow in you_

_Now we're living in color_

_Yeah, we're living in color_

_Now we're living in color_

_Yeah, we're living in color_

And soon the Mane 6 entered their balloon, and Twilight, Petunia and Sunny hug each other.

_We're all living in color (living in color)_

_We're all living in color_

_We're all living in color (living in color)_

_We're all living in color_

And soon they took off into the air as they waved goodbye as fireworks went off.

_We're all living in... color!"_

* * *

_Ah, ah, ah-ah, ooh_

_Ah, ah, ah-ah, ooh_

_Ah, ah, ah-ah, ohh_

_Ah, ah_

_There's a rainbow waitin', a song is playin'_

_And I can't wait to hit the road with you_

_There's a rainbow waitin'_

_And we got rainbow road-trippin' to _

_Ah, ah, ah-ah, ooh_

_Ah, ah, ah-ah, ooh_

_Ah-ah-ah_

CAST

TWILIGHT SPARKLE: TARA STRONG

RAINBOW DASH, APPLEJACK, COLT: ASHLEIGH BALL

PINKIE PIE, FLUTTERSHY: ANDREA LIBMAN

RARITY, PONY#2: TABITHA St. GERMAIN

SPIKE: CATHY WESELUCK

BLUE Jr: ARIEL WINTER

TOOTHLESS: OSCAR ISAAC

MAYOR SUNNY SKIES, PONY#1, MAN PONY, BOY PONY: IAN HANLIN

PETUNIA PETALS, CUSTOMER#1: KELLY METZGER

TORQUE WRENCH, WOMAN PONY, GIRL PONY: RHONA RHEES

KERFUFFLE: RACQUEL BELMONTE

MR. HOOFINGTON: MICHAEL DAINGERFIELD

MRS. HOOFINGTON: VEENA SOOD

MOODY ROOT, TROUT PONY: TERRY KLASSEN

BARLEY BARREL: SABRINA PITRE

PICKLE BARREL: DAVID KAYE

* * *

A door opens as lights turned on as Tyrant and Blue enters a secret room in Shatterdome.

And they walked down a hall as it had several objects. And one of them was what looked like cave painting of a 3 headed dragon.

And soon they reached the of the hall as they looked at something.

"So, when exactly will we tell Twilight?" Blue asked.

"In time, Blue." Tyrant said. "Who knows what would happen if we tell her now."

"Let's just hope nothing will happen." Blue said.

"It won't." Tyrant said.

In the container in front of them, were 6 gem like stones each a different color. Blue, yellow, red, purple, green and orange.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**The secret ending is for something later on.**


End file.
